


Reflections of a Warrior 1

by anime_nympho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_nympho/pseuds/anime_nympho
Summary: Just some simple journaling by Levi describing his life and a brat.





	Reflections of a Warrior 1

I have seen too much in the world: too much suffering, too much grief, too much pain. When I look around me, all I see are endless holes that can never be filled. The everyday battle just for survival has hardened any emotions that might have once existed in this small frame of mine. I push through life by pushing everything, everyone, else aside, focusing on my goal. I have had only one goal for so long, I am not sure who I would be without it. To be strong is the only thing of value in this world because it is the one thing no one can ever take away from you. Also, I have learned over the years that the way to be the strongest is to stand alone. Leaning on no one for anything, loving no one ever will strengthen you to overcome anything this hard, cold, dirty world will throw at you. It is in strength that I find my solace, my understanding of who I am and why. 

I have been this way for so long, it is the only existence I can recall. And it is one I am quite content with or should I say, have been. Up till recently my world had been quite simple, get up every morning, fight to live, then go to bed—well, when I can actually sleep. Living through the countless battles I have fought, I thought I was strong enough to handle anything and everything. But I have miscalculated. And I have never meet with a force so strong it threatens the very nature of my existence. 

I cannot tell you exactly when this enemy first invaded; he was silent, and he was slow. But with an undetectable stealth, he captured the last shred of humanity within me: a part I didn’t even know I had left, most likely why it was so easily stolen. And no matter how much I fight, I cannot seem to reclaim this piece of me back. If only I could kill him, but I can’t. Therefore this must only mean that I am weak. More than I would ever like to admit, this actually frightens and infuriates me because that little reckless son-of-a-bitch has no fucking clue of the value his hands now hold. I would strap him down and force him not to move if I could, but I can’t. The only thing I can do is become strong enough for the both of us, and to protect him always—tch—such a pain in the ass. But surprisingly, I would never have guess that all my walls would be breach by a fucking 15 year-old brat.


End file.
